


Worth It

by Xs_Os



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Patrick Stump, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xs_Os/pseuds/Xs_Os
Summary: Patrick has lost tracks of how long he has been kneeling. His knees are probably sore now. He recalls receiving a call from Pete saying he has a surprise for him when he gets home.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted a story here.
> 
> I didn't double check it so pardon for any errors you will see.

Patrick has lost tracks of how long he has been kneeling. His knees are probably sore now. He recalls receiving a call from Pete saying he has a surprise for him when he gets home.

_An hour and a half later, Pete comes home with a paper bag in his hand. He eyes the paper bag and figures where Pete had bought it because of the way Pete grins, sly and mischievous. Then suddenly he is being lifted onto Pete's shoulder and being carried into their bedroom._

Now here he is kneeling, head bow down, hands clasp behind him, he is facing the foot of the bed and has he mentioned that he is naked? He is naked and kneeling as he waits for Pete to come back in their bedroom. Patrick can't help but to feel excited and nervous all at once when he sees Pete grinning at him as he re-enters the bedroom. His gaze drifts to a blindfold his boyfriend is holding. He wonders what Pete is up to this time.

"I see, you've been a good boy while I was away." Pete says darkly.

He keeps his head down as Pete walks around him. He knows that his boyfriend is staring at his naked body with so much intensity. When he lifts his chin up to look at him, he sees Pete staring back at him lovingly for a second then turns into a mischievous one. His eyes are dilated and pupils are wide and dark. Patrick shudders from his burning gaze. _It must be one of his fantasies._ He swallows the lump in his throat nervously at that thought, preparing himself for what's coming next.

Pete stops from behind him. Patrick gasps when a hand rests on his shoulder, then crawls up to cup his face. Patrick leans in to the warm and gentle touch. Then Pete puts the blindfold on Patrick, tugging at the knot so it will not come loose. Pete licks a hot stripe up his neck before nibbling gently at his ear lobe to whisper, breath thick and hot against his ear. "A good boy like you deserves a great reward." His low voice is like a wave sending electric shock to Patrick's body down to his spine. Patrick bites back a moan. He hears Pete chuckles but there is no malice on it. "Raise your arms up above your head." And he does without further ado. He feels Pete's lips kiss his hands and knuckles before he feels a smooth fabric around his wrists.

"Up" Pete finally commands and Patrick obliges without a word. "It is so refreshing to see you so obedient for once." Patrick remains silent at Pete's comment. He doesn't dare to speak, afraid he might say the wrong words. So he stays quiet and waits for what will Pete tell him to do. He jumps in surprised when Pete holds him in his nape, hand big and warm. A finger traces from his neck down to his spine. The motion sends a ticklish feeling to Patrick. He feels Pete's hands flat on his chest gently pushing him backward until the back of his knees make contact with the bed and he falls on it.

He hears rustling sounds from their night stand table then footsteps approaching the bed. He feels the mattress dips then a hand caressing his thigh.

Then something feather like thing tickles his skin, his neck, his nipples, belly button, groin, everywhere. Patrick is burning in sensation wherever Pete touches him. He feels himself becoming hard. He knows Pete is just teasing him for his own pleasure.

"Look at you, you're already hard just by tickling." Pete teases.

He feels Pete's strong hand traces very gently across his skin, just smoothing over and over until the fingers slowly trace between his legs. Pete touches lightly, and Patrick tenses against his fingers, flinching slightly. He feels his whole body burning from Pete's touch.

Patrick takes a deep breath as Pete's fingers pressed against his ass, slowly pushing in.

A loud moan rips from his throat when Pete’s fingers finds his prostate, his hips bucking. Pete rests his hand on Patrick's stomach pushing him back down on the bed as he adds another finger in him. Pete rubs on his prostate relentlessly and Patrick writhes.

Suddenly he feels cold and empty when Pete withdraws his fingers. But then he shudders when Pete's tongue tracing down between Patrick's butt cheeks before delving inside.

"Holy smokes!" Patrick chokes out. Pete continues to lap at his hole. His moans have gotten louder and higher and he knows Pete is intentionally dragging it out of him.

Just as Patrick is starting to feel the heat pooling in his stomach, Pete stops and withdraws his tongue. Patrick whines in protest at the sudden loss of contact. When Pete doesn't do anything, he thrusts his hips up, humping in the air trying to get the feeling back.

"Please" he begs and surprises himself of how needy his voice sounds. He feels Pete's hand stroking his thighs, calloused fingers rough against his skin. Another strong arm joins the other spreading his legs wider. A hand travels up on his stomach. Then he feels something big and bold nudging at his entrance.

Patrick gasps loudly as Pete pushes in slowly and gently and pauses for a moment when he's balls deep in Patrick's ass, grunting at the tight heat around his cock. Patrick wants to hold onto something but his hands are bound. So he settles in putting his arms around Pete's neck as Pete starts up a slow and steady rhythm.

The room is filled with their moans and grunts and lewd sound of their hips slapping. Patrick is a moaning mess and begs Pete for more.

Pete pulls out gently and lifts Patrick up before settling him on his lap. Strong hands guiding him and eases him down onto Pete's cock, his bound hands around Pete's neck. Their new position makes it easier to press against his prostate with each thrusts. He lets out whimpers and cries of pleasure every time Pete pushes into him and hits his prostate.

Pete's hand rests on Patrick's back just above his butt and another around his cock jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

He can feel Pete's breath brushing against his shoulder at an erratic pace, and there's no doubt that his own breathing is just as erratic as his boyfriend.

Every touch, every bite, every thrusts of Pete into him drive Patrick farther and farther into a land where pleasure is the only thing that exists.

Few more strokes of his cock and he's coming. He tightens his arms around Pete's neck as he releases over their chests and stomachs. His back arches up so perfectly and he makes sweet little noises in the back of his throat when he comes. His muscles clench tightly around Pete's cock. Soon after he feels Pete releasing inside him.

Pete removes the blindfold and unties Patrick's arms afterwards. Patrick blinks his eyes open and squeezes them shut quickly, from the sudden bright light in the room. Then, he opens them again, and the first thing that he sees is a silhouette of a man. When his sight have focused, he sees Pete looking down at him, a fond smile across his face.

-

"Happy Birthday, Trick." Pete says an hour later after their activity. His body is pressed against Pete's side, his hand on Pete's muscular chest, drawing circles aimlessly. "I ran out of ideas for your birthday. That's why I was not able to celebrate it with you." He confesses. Patrick's hand stills from the motion then lies flat on Pete's chest. He tucks his head under Pete's chin even more. "I hope this made it all up." Patrick doesn't speak for a time, fingers stay still on Pete's chest.

"Just you-" Patrick finally starts after a minute or so of radio silence. He plops himself on his elbow to look at Pete. The hand on Pete's chest resumes its earlier motion. "Just you here with me is already a celebration. I don't need a party or anything to remind me of my existence." He says with a smile and Pete returns the smile earnestly. He leans down to kiss him. It's chaste but sweet. Then Pete is pulling him down to his side closer.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd Trimester will start next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. This is my first real smut. I hope you liked it. Anyway, leave some comments. :)


End file.
